Bad Choice of Jobs
by Shadow.Holic
Summary: Bakura Ryou is doing his job as an archaeologist in the Valley of the Kings. As everyone expects, things go wrong and Ryou decides something.


**Author's Rant:**

Don't ask. There are no answers. This is plain written out of boredome during Chinese New Year and posted here only to announce that I'm rejoining the world. Kind of, anyway. I probably won't be posting most of my works here, mostly since this site tends to have a lot of rules that not all my stories follow.

And honestly, I'm too lazy to put up a disclaimer. There's one in my userlookup, and I believe that's it.

The below is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, and I'm still not familiar with this fandom, so bear with any OOCness or plot lines that don't work with the original story. More of a random one-shot than anything, but I may continue this seeing as the plot bunnies are planning to invade my house and I'd like to have something to repel them with.

* * *

**Bad Choice of Jobs**

First he got lost in one of the largest pyramids in the world. Then he activated a trap that nearly made the ancient man-made wonder collapse. Then--

Slow. Too slow. If it went any faster, Ryou would have noticed something wasn't quite right earlier. But it went slow, and now that it's completely part of him, he wasn't able to resist.

He couldn't help but laugh.

Five years ago, he'd just gotten rid of an ancient spirit that shared his body - and perhaps part of his soul - with him. And then? He decided to follow his father's line and go dig up graves in Egypt.

At least, that was what the spirit that shared his name would tell him. That's what the spirit used to do, anyway - and part of the reason why so many ancient tombs are empty, leaving bare pyramids still standing and lonely coffins of faraway pharaohs.

Studying to become an archaeologist wasn't hard, as long as he really put his mind to it. It's not a job everyone's after, and money wasn't a thing seen often once you stepped into this line. Still, Ryou had felt there was something about the Valley of Kings that belonged to him /no strike that belonged to _him_, the King of Thieves/ and he wanted to go search for it.

It wasn't surprising that another spirit decided to invade him again.

Ra damned (no, he hadn't picked up any of the thief's habits), he really was stupid for even thinking he'll be safe from spirits as long as he no longer possessed weird items made from dangerous spells.

Oh well. Even after five years, he still remembered the part of his life where he would easily lose conscious and wake up finding out everything around him damaged (or worse). This spirit couldn't be worse than the thief, could it?

Especially when it took so long - can't it go faster? Host getting bored here - trying to gain control of Ryou's body. It was already inside him though, and Ryou knows without trying that it's impossible to try repelling the spirit.

Still, he remembered the white haired thief that once lived within him. He rarely talked to him, and mostly pretended that his host doesn't exist except for when he needed him - but sometimes, Ryou couldn't help but be glad that sometimes, he can just forget about everything and let the ancient spirit take control of the situation.

Maybe, though the thief's gone now, the Egyptian spirit really had influenced his thoughts more than he cared to admit.

Yet worse, he was still conscious. Ryou had hoped that at least the spirit currently wanting to use his body would at least leave him unconscious. Losing control, he couldn't quite move his body anymore but evidently the spirit couldn't either. Standing here staring at the same piece of rock proves to bore a person within seconds (unless you study those things).

And Ryou was just becoming an expert of hosting ancient Egyptians.

"Bakura-kun? Bakura-kun!"

Oh great. His partners who has decided to accompany him on this journey without the knowledge that spirits find Bakura Ryou the perfect host to achieve their evil goals. That was long, wasn't it? Ryou just hoped this spirit isn't as bloodthirsty as the last and wouldn't be as sadistic (and please don't let him share the white hair trait it's quite frightening yes very alarming too).

_'Erm, spirit-sama? Can you please attempt to move faster? I've already given you the control, so all you have to do is take it. As long as you don't kill my friends, I promise to be good.'_

He was trying to be polite. Evil spirits usually enjoys their host being polite to them, though they also like the voice trembling a little; but for now Ryou couldn't see anything bad enough to scare him, and it's tiring to make one's voice tremble on purpose; he really does like to keep his voice normal.

_'Can you just shut up? Even if I can't read your thoughts now they're still humming impossibly loud and making it harder to concentrate!'_

That sounded strangely familiar. The voice he couldn't quite identify, but the tone and the way the spirit was speaking to him...

_'Bakura?'_

_'What do you _think?_ You choose the weirdest times to be stupid.'_

_'What are you doing here? I thought you're...'_

_'Dead? Had been for a long time. Stupid pharaoh throw me to this other world then. Decided I'm not worth tying to the death realm or something like that. Threw me back.'_

_'That's...'_

Ryou can't quite think of any more words, but in a sense he felt he was a little glad that it wasn't any other spirit. Though why Bakura's here still doesn't make sense, and the fact that he's currently possessed yet again made it so much that Ryou just wanted to lie down and wait until either the pyramid collapse on them or they starve to death.

_'What kind of person wanders in places like this and get lost, anyway? What are you doing here?'_

Was the thief trying to make conversation?

_'...Studying.'_

_'How many years have it been?'_

_'Five.'_

_'You haven't improved since then, have you? Come on, let's go.'_

Yeah sure, whatever - it wasn't like Ryou can make any decisions in his position. And--Wait, _go_?

_'Go where?'_

_'Out of here, of course. Unless you plan on staying here till eternity?'_

_'You know how to get out of here?'_

_'Five years and you've already forgotten who I am? I've been living around these places since I was ten. Though some parts may be too dangerous to walk around now, I believe the main routes should still stand.'_

_'Oh. I...see.'_

_'Shut up. And I don't mind your little 'friends' following, but if they can't catch up or they tumble down, I'm not helping.'_

That was more than Ryou expected, anyway. He has no idea what's going to happen, and what exactly is Bakura now that the Ring's gone. The thief seems to have lost a little of it's darkness as well, but Ryou was still trying to figure that out. Still, he was used to spirits using his body and this one is at least familiar.

Time to get out of this bloody pyramid. He's quitting this stupid job.


End file.
